Don't Tell Me
by Green Goddess
Summary: Is that Mamoru behind that plastic plant? ...Is that Usagi he's staring at? OooOoo, i wonder...::devious cackle::
1. Default Chapter

Don't Tell Me  
By Green Goddess  
Rating PG   
Chapter 1 "Guess What!!??"  
  
Konnichiwa minna! This is my first ever fic.  
  
Tell me what you think. Comments and flames go to:  
  
Tapgoddess89@aol.com.  
  
Disclaimer:I unfortunatly don't own Sailor Moon or   
  
any of its characters. They belong to the great Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
To whom we all owe gratitude.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Tell Me  
By: Green Goddess  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The bells on the door jingled as Tskino Usagi walked into the   
  
Crown Arcade. She paused for a moment to find her friends.  
  
She found them seated at the usual booth.  
  
She bounced over to them happily.  
  
She didn't notice the young man watching her from the plant   
  
seperating the two booths.  
  
"Hey everyone!" She greeted them as she sat down.  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan!" Minako said.  
  
"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan." Ami greeted.  
  
"You're late Usagi-baka!!" Rei cried.  
  
"Where's Mako-chan? I thought I'd be the last one here as usual."Usagi commented.  
  
"Oh yeah. She said she'd be here late today.She had to teach a class on cooking." Rei told everyone.   
  
" She should be here shortly."  
  
"Oh, ok." Just then Kino Makoto walked in the arcade.  
  
She instantly found the four girls and walked over to them.  
  
Usagi decided that now would be the time to tell the others her good news.  
  
"Guess what!" She cried when Makoto sat down.  
  
"WHAT!!??" Rei shouted back mockingly.  
  
"You know that guy Josh from school?" She asked.  
  
"He's only the hottest guy in Juuban Junior High!!"Minako screamed. Now this was catching her interest.  
  
"Well, he asked me to go to this party,"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Minako screehed.  
  
"Minako-chan, let me finish."   
  
Usagi said. A lot of people were staring at the LOUD girls at the booth in the corner.  
  
Still no one noticed the youg man staring at a certain blond from behind a plant.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chiba Mamoru was hiding behind a plant in the Crown Arcade.  
  
He seemed to be watching someone.   
  
'So,' He thought.  
  
'Odango Atama is going to that party on Saturday too.'  
  
He grinned. 'This is my chance. Everyone knows about  
  
Josh's reputation. He's a total player.  
  
Usagi is going to need comforting when she sees him dancing with  
  
another girl. I'll be right there for her.'   
  
He was so proud of himself for coming up with such a good plan.  
  
Now how to get of there whithout anyoneknowing he was behind the bush?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Well minna??? What do you all think?  
  
I'll take any comments or flames at: tapgoddess89@aol.com. (IM me any time!)  
  
I'd love to know what you think.^^ Stay tuned for chapter 2!!! ^.~v  
  
Go here to read my other story Constellations of Beginnings!!   
...  
Oh yeah, It's Kitty Silver's story too. She's Nuriko. I'm Tamahome. TAMAHOME IS THE BEST!! KITTY IS A LAZY BUM!! heh heh...don't mind my sudden rant...^^; 


	2. Don't Tell Me---Chapter 2

Don't Tell Me  
by: Green Goddess  
rated-PG  
Chapter 2- "Oh, My God!"  
  
            Konwa minna!! Its me again!!   
I have yet another chapter to my first fic.   
I do need some response though.  
I've had none so far for the first chapter.   
That can't be good. I promise that my writing will become ALOT better.  
ChibiCori read that one for me before i sent it in.   
Did you guys know that its hard to type with fake nails?  
Well it is! But i'll get used to it.  
Well, enough of my rambling on with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its charactors.   
You know, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah, so on and so forth, etc.  
etc. etc....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Tell Me  
by Green Goddess  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
      Furuhata Motoki looked up from the counter at the Crown Arcade  
where he worked. He was looking at three screaming girls and one  
with a HUGE sweatdrop on her blue head.   
He laughed and turned back to his work.  
      Soon he looked back thinking that something was wrong.   
      'Lets see, three screaming girls? Check.  
One blue haired, sweatdropping genius? Check.' he thought.   
'Hhhhhmmmmm, are all the plants in place?   
{AN: Remember ol' Mamoru??? Huh do ya? Huh huh?!'}  
'Well, theres table one's, two's...'  
Motoki kept trying to figure out what was wrong.   
When he got to the plant at table 25 where the girls were,   
he noticed a kahki clad butt in the air.   
"I wonder who that could be" he muttered to himself dull-ly   
he already knew it was Mamoru. How did he know?  
He saw the UGLY green blazer on the coat rack.  
'I never thought i'd see that in my whole life.' he thought.   
Then an idea popped into his cute blond head.  
      Motoki tip-toed over to table 24 where Mamoru was with a large  
tray of milkshakes. It had been a half hour of screaming,  
sweatdropping, annoyed customers, and a completely dazed Mamoru.  
Motoki and Unazuki had been makin milkshakes to stack onto Mamoru's  
back.   
  
The dazed man didn't even flich.  
  
      "I bet cha 20 bucks that he doesn't move 'till the 230'th  
milkshake." Unazuki challenged her older brother.  
      "You're on! And i say that when he does move he'll get mad,  
then go home, and we'll see him at a drugstore buying 50 dollars  
or more on shampoo." Motoki said with a laugh.  
      "Fine!" Unazuki agreed. "How much for that one?!"   
      "How 'bout another 20?" He asked.  
'Oh I'm gonna be rich with this one.'  
      "Fine." The younger girl said.  
'Oh, I'm gonna be rich with this one.'  
**************************************************************************************************  
      Behind a plant in the Crown Arcade sat an entranced Mamoru,  
with exactly 189 milkshakes piled upon his back.   
{AN: I know its impossible but it sure as heck is funny!!}  
The man was so fixated on the angel in front of him,  
that left about 30 minutes ago, that he didn't notice his best friend  
and his younger sister making bets on him.   
Mamoru's mind hung on her last words.   
************FLASHBACK**************  
"You mean we get to go too!!!" Minako screamed rather loudly.  
"Thats what he said!" Usagi happily told her 4 best friends.  
"Well, what time did you say the party was again?" Makoto asked.  
"Uuuuummmmmmm, 8:00."  
"Well its 6:30 now." Rei stated. "How about we all go to the temple  
and get ready. I have an idea!" She finished.  
"Okay!" The others all said at once as they ran off to the Hikawa Jinja  
to get ready for tonights big event.  
************END FLASHBACK***********  
      Mamoru's hazed mind finally processed that Usagi and  
her friends had left and that he only 1 hour to get ready for  
the party.  
**************************************************************************************************  
      Motoki watched in amazment as his friends expresions changed  
from those of woe, happiness, and joy.  
Then to worry and fear as he jumped up and ran throwing   
the now 189 milkshakes onto Motoki and Unazuki.  
"Damn!" Motoki said. "I just lost all that money to my little sister...  
well at least i get to keep 20!" Motoki shouted gleefully.  
      "Nuh uh Motoki!" Unazuki challenged.  
"The milkshakes didn't even hit him!"  
      "Well stupid if you could count correctly and actually   
remeber stuff, you bet me 20 bucks that we could fit 230 milkshakes  
on his back." Motoki corrected.  
      "You're point?"  
      "It was only 189 milkshakes."  
      "Damn!" Unazuki shouted.  
"Now how am i gonna get this chocolate goo out of my hair!!"   
Motoki just laughed at her and took off his hairnet.  
"What the hell is that!!" Unazuki screamed when she saw what  
her brother just removed from his head.  
      "I just came prepared." He stated.   
Unazuki stormed off in a huff.   
Motoki just looked at his watch.  
  
"3, 2, 1..."   
  
And in came Unazuki.  
She looked up at the older man infront of her with a sweet look  
plastered to her tiny face.  
      'Motoki-oni-chan??" She asked. "Do you, by any chance,  
have 50 to give to your adorable little sister??"  
      "Why?" Motoki asked.  
      "Cuz i need ALOT of shampoo!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
      Tah dah!!! Thats it for chapter 2!! What do ya think??  
I would LUV to hear from you all.   
If you wanna give me ideas on what to have the senshi wear  
to this party and what songs will be playing PUH-LEASE tell me!!  
I NEED IDEAS!! BADLY!  
Cuz the next chapter is the first one of the big party!! ^^v  
Will Josh cheat on Usagi? Will Mamoru's stupid plan work?  
Will Minako get Motoki to be her boyfriend??!  
Find out in the next chapters of Don't Tell Me!!!!!!  
ciao babes ^.~ 


End file.
